


Natasha's New Life

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Natasha is in over her head during her first mission. Her target shows her a better life, and as she grows into adulthood she decides she wants to stay by his side forever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Natasha's New Life

15-year old Natasha Romanoff, having been deemed ready by her overseers in the Red Room, was sent out on her first mission. She entered the house carefully despite the complete lack of conventional locks. She couldn’t understand why such a high value target wouldn’t even lock his door, but she knew he was a danger. She wouldn’t have been sent to assassinate him otherwise.

She walked up the stairs quietly after checking to make sure the main floor of the home was empty. The lights were off in the middle of the night, but Natasha didn’t need light. She could kill in the dark if necessary.

The door to the master bedroom was propped open, so Natasha walked in silently while fingering the throwing knife in her pocket. Getting in closer would be cleaner, but if the man woke up before she could reach his bedside she would simply fling the knife at him and embed it in his head.

“I would suggest not pulling that knife out of your pocket,” a male voice said. Natasha froze. “Lumos Maxima.”

The room was suddenly bathed in light, and Natasha could see that the man was sitting up in bed and looking quite alert. He had a stick in his hand, and she went on even higher alert. She’d been briefed on the strange powers this man could unleash from that stick, and had been told it was essential that she take him out before he could actually draw it. That he already had it in hand and had seemingly been waiting for her did not bode well for her first mission.

“I’d assumed the pureblood supremacists would send someone after me soon, but you look far too young to be an assassin,” he said, frowning as he looked her over. “And you don’t even have any magic in you from what I can tell, though maybe that’s why they sent you. It would explain how you got by some of the wards.”

Natasha had no clue what he was talking about with these wards or pureblood supremacists or anything else. She didn’t know who had paid to have her target taken out or why. All she knew was that he was her target, and she needed to try and take him out before he could point that stick at her. So far nothing seemed to be going well.

“How did someone as young as you get dragged into something like this?” the man asked. “I can’t imagine any decent parents allowing their daughter to become a trained killer.”

“I don’t have any parents,” Natasha said blankly. “They were killed when I was young.”

The man’s bright green eyes softened slightly. “You’re an orphan, huh? Me too. My parents were killed when I was barely a year old.”

Natasha said nothing. Why was this man showing her kindness? She was here to kill him, and he knew it. For Natasha, who wasn’t used to kindness in general having been raised in the Red Room for as long as she could remember, having a sympathetic pair of eyes on her was a very strange feeling.

“What’s your name?” the man asked, and his voice was friendlier than any she could ever remember hearing speak to her.

“Natasha,” she said. “I’m Natasha Romanoff.” She didn’t know why she was sitting here talking to the man she had been sent here to kill, but he’d known she was coming even with all the lights in the house off and her being as quiet as possible in her approach. He’d even known she had a throwing knife in her pocket before she’d even pulled it out. She had a feeling she was overmatched and the mission was a failure already. And while she still didn’t know what to make of this man, she knew that he was currently displaying far more kindness than she could expect to receive if she returned to the Red Room as a failure.

“I’m Harry,” the man said. “Harry Potter.” He climbed out of bed and walked towards her slowly, still with the stick in his hand, but there was far less tension in his body than there had been when the room had first filled with light. “Why don’t you put all of your weapons aside here on the table, and then I can go make you some coffee. Or tea, if you’d prefer. I think we could both use a drink right now.”

Natasha could sense that she was at an unexpected crossroads in her life. On the night that she was to eliminate her first target and complete her first mission as a graduate of the Red Room, she’d failed. But in the process she was receiving unexpected kindness from the very man she had been sent to kill. If she accepted that kindness put her weapons aside and accepted a drink from him, there would be no going back. But could she go back anyway? Was there anything left for her to return to?

She pulled the knife out of her pocket slowly and put it down on the table, and all of the other weapons she had stashed on her person followed it. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been completely unarmed and vulnerable; she was placing her trust in this man she had only just met, this man she had entered this house intending to kill.

“That’s better,” Harry Potter said. He waved his stick over her pile of weapons, and they vanished before her very eyes. She gasped, awed by that power. He clearly could have defeated her with next to no effort. “Now let’s go have that coffee.”

\--

_Nearly Three Years Later_

“Make a wish, Natasha.”

Natasha looked down at the birthday cake and its lit candles, then around at the small gathering of friends assembled, most of them magical and with some tie to her guardian. She was happy to have true friends for the first time, but there was one person above all that she was happy to have in her life.

To say her life had changed the day she’d first entered this house would be a massive understatement. Natasha preferred to think of that day as the beginning of her life. Harry had taken her in and done his best to give her a better life, and though he liked to say that she’d improved his life more than he could have ever done for her, it was nonsense. He had shown her a new life, but he also hadn’t tried to pretend her first fifteen years hadn’t happened. She was allowed to continue her training, under his supervision. He even sometimes took her along with him as he tracked down Red Room hideouts, destroyed them and turned the girls over to various orphanages and shelters. Shutting down the system that had set Natasha on her path had become a passion for Harry in his downtime as an auror, and she was glad that he allowed her to come along and play her part. He was her guardian and he looked out for her, but he didn’t treat her like a baby and try to shield her from any and all danger. She loved that about him, among other things.

He was older than her by a fair bit; he had turned 35 a couple of months earlier, and though he was in fantastic shape for his age or any other, there was a visible little streak of gray in his hair. Natasha didn’t care. This man had cared for her, trained her, shown her a good life, shown her affection and love for the first time. He was also the most handsome man she’d ever met.

Natasha loved Harry Potter, her guardian, and she didn’t ever want to leave his side. She wanted to be his; she wanted him to be _hers_ in every way possible. She didn’t want his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley or any of the other girls who sniffed around her famous guardian to sink their claws in him and take him away from her. He was _hers_ , and she wanted him to be hers for the rest of her life if possible. When asked to make a wish for her 18th birthday, there was only one thing on her mind. She’d known what she wanted for well over a year now, and now that she was finally of a legal age to act on her desires she wasn’t going to hold back any more.

After one final look at her handsome guardian, Natasha closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles.

\--

“So did you enjoy your party?” Harry asked as Natasha walked into his bedroom.

“I did,” she said. “Thank you so much for throwing it for me. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Oh, stop it,” he said, snorting while smiling fondly at her. “You’ve done loads for me too, you know. I’ve had no luck with girls; either they want to brag about being with the Boy-Who-Lived or they want to get their hands on my money. It’s been nice having someone around to share my life with for the past few years. Don’t know what I’m going to do when you move out on your own.”

“Kicking me out already, Harry?” she asked. She said it playfully, but there was a little pang in her heart at the idea of moving out on this house, or more specifically moving away from him. She wasn’t sure how she could go on if she didn’t see that smile directed at her every day.

“Get serious,” he said, giving her that smile she couldn’t get enough of. “You know you can stay here as long as you want. I’ll be lonely as hell when you’re gone. Believe me, there is no rush.”

“Then how about I just stay forever?” she said. He smiled playfully, but it faded when he looked at her, saw the intensity of her stare and realized she was dead serious.

Before he could say anything, she dove onto the bed, knocking him onto his back and landing on his chest. His breath left him, and her mouth covered his immediately. She anticipated some resistance from him once he recovered from the shock, and she wanted to make sure she got this kiss in just in case she couldn’t persuade him to give her all that she wanted from him. They’d kissed before, but only chaste pecks on the cheek. There was nothing the least bit chaste about the way she kissed him now. Her mouth covered his, her lips pressed against his hungrily and she moaned against his mouth. His lips were softer than she’d expected, and she couldn’t get enough of them.

“Natasha,” Harry gasped, pushing back on her shoulders to create enough room to break their kiss. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She moved her mouth to the side of his neck and started licking and sucking on his skin, making him gasp.

“Natasha, stop,” he said. She kept right on going, moving to nip at his throat while her hands went to the button on his shirt. His hands covered hers after she got the first two buttons undone. “ _Stop_.”

His voice was firm now. He hadn’t spoken to her like that often; she’d been old enough when she came to him that they didn’t have anything like a standard parent/child relationship. But every once in awhile she would do something that he felt strongly enough about to get firm with her, and there was enough power in that voice to make her listen. She stopped kissing his neck, but she didn’t leave his body. She lifted her body up so she was straddling his lap and peered down at him.  
  


“I know what you’re going to say, Harry,” she said. “You’re going to list off all the reasons why we can’t do this.”

“Of course I am!”

“You’re going to say that I don’t know what I’m doing, but I do. I know exactly what I’m doing. It’s what I’ve wanted to do for over a year now. It’s what I’ve been waiting for, and what I wished for when I blew out my candles today.” His eyes widened, and she took his surprise as an opening to keep going. “You’re going to tell me I’m too young, but I’m 18. I’m old enough to do this now, and aside from that, I haven’t been a child for a long time now. You know that.”

He sighed, unable to refute that point. He likely understood the truth in that better than almost anyone else, having lost his parents when he was a year old, growing up with his neglectful relatives and fighting for his life at school from the time he was eleven.

“But I’m your—“ he tried, but she put a finger on his lips.

“You’re my _what_ , Harry?” she asked. “You’re not my father, either by birth or by adoption. You never adopted me; you’re my guardian, not my father. And I was already fifteen when you took me in. You looked after me and gave me an amazing life for the last three years, but I’ve never once thought of you as my father. So what other reasons can you throw at me for why we shouldn’t do this?”

She rocked her hips against him slowly, hoping to jump straight to the fun and bypass any more debate. He did groan; she knew it had been several months since his fling with the blonde 20something mediwitch had ended, and he was probably in sore need of attention. But he still shook his head, stubbornly trying to find a reason why they shouldn’t do this.

“You’re not my daughter, and you’re not a child,” he said. “You’re a young woman; a beautiful young woman.” She smiled at the compliment, especially from him. “But while you might not be a child, you _are_ young. You’re eighteen, and I’m an old man. You deserve better than me.”

“You’re thirty-five, Harry,” she said, smirking. “You’re not old. And if there’s one thing you’ve taught me, it’s that I deserve to make my own choices. And I choose you.” She emphasized this choice by resuming unbuttoning his shirt, and this time he didn’t stop her. She pulled it apart and ran her hands down his bare chest, smiling at the goosebumps she felt and at how fast she could feel his heart beating.

“If you don’t want me, tell me that and I’ll stop,” she said. She meant it too. If he truly did not want her, she would not force him. As much as it would hurt her, she would stop. “But if you want me, you have me. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone, Harry, and I’d love to be the one to make you happy. Do you know why?”

“Because you want to repay me for taking you in?” he suggested. Natasha smiled and shook her head.

“Because I want you,” she whispered. Then she scooted down his body slightly, lowered her head and pressed her lips to his chest, right above his heart, while staring up at him. “Because I love you.”

Harry hissed sharply and closed his eyes, and Natasha kissed her way down his exposed chest until she reached his pants. He opened his eyes when she undid his pants and started to pull them down his legs, and she saw something she’d never seen in those beloved green eyes before, at least not directed at her: lust. He wasn’t just humoring her nor doing this because he could see how much she desired him; he _wanted_ her! And getting his pants down and seeing his erection tenting his underwear confirmed it further. Natasha had never felt sexier or more desirable in her life than she had when she saw that erect cock poking through Harry’s underwear.

She pulled the underwear down as well, and saw that he was standing at attention for her. He was massive, and if Natasha had been virginal or naïve to the ways of sex she might have been overwhelmed. But even though he was the biggest she’d ever seen she did not shy away. She was ready for this moment. The Red Room had trained her for this situation, viewing flirting and seduction and sometimes even full-blown sex as just another tool that their girls might need to rely on in certain situations. She’d also practiced on a few boys from school, though she’d never actually dated or even cared about any of them. They weren’t of any interest to her as actual romantic partners; they were just practice partners on whom she honed her skills to make sure she would be able to please Harry once she was finally old enough to make her move.

She’d been preparing for this moment for years, and now that it was finally here Natasha could not wait to act. As soon as she got that cock out, she licked her lips and dove in to worship him.

Natasha had done plenty of study and put in her fair share of practice, so she knew what to do. She kissed and licked the head of his cock to warm him up, and then she took him into her mouth and began to suck. After suckling at him for a bit she started to bob her head down his cock, working her way lower, intent on taking him all the way. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her and show him that no one could please him like she could, and in her mind this meant that taking him into her throat was a must. It was a feat she’d accomplished with a fair bit of ease in the past, and she built up to it just like she’d always done.

But despite all her training, Harry was still significantly bigger than anything she’d practiced on, whether it be a toy or a real live cock. She hadn’t fully appreciated just how big the difference was until she tried to deepthroat him and began to choke. But she wouldn’t let that stop her. She’d wanted this moment for too long to turn back now; she wasn’t going to let a little bit of choking stop her.

Or make that a _lot_ of choking, not that it made any difference to her. Natasha kept going, bobbing her head on him and deepthroating him to the best of her ability no matter how much it made her gag around him. She continued her deepthroating efforts right up until she felt him getting close to orgasm. She’d done this enough to recognize the signs, but he warned her of what was coming regardless.

“I’m close, Natasha,” Harry groaned. Natasha kept sucking, taking him deep down her throat again, and he made this deep little _growl_ from somewhere deep in his throat that made Natasha’s pussy throb with need. “I’m serious! You’d better take me out quickly, unless you want a mouthful of my cum.”

That was _exactly_ what she wanted, and she took him down her throat again and stared up at him, silently begging him to give it to her. She hummed around his cock and held him down as he began to cum, giving her the treat she’d fantasized about far too many times to count.

In her fantasies, Natasha had always been able to swallow her lover’s semen flawlessly, taking every drop down her throat with the greatest of ease. But reality wound up being far more challenging than she could have expected, at least with Harry. She swallowed it as best she could, and felt honored to have the chance to do so. It tasted better than she could have imagined, though whether that was because he had a genuinely pleasing flavor or whether it tasted better to her simply because it was _him_ she could not say. But there was more of it than she could handle and it just kept coming and coming without any end in sight. So while she did manage to swallow the majority of it, some of it exploded out of her nose. That had never happened in any of her fantasies, but in a way it just showed how Harry was even more incredible than she’d been able to imagine.

“Shit, are you okay?” he asked. He was looking down at her, his lust giving way to concern thanks to her little mishap at the end. While she appreciated his concern for her, she wasn’t going to stand for it right now, not if it might get in the way of him fucking her and doing all of the things she’d dreamed about him doing. This wasn’t the time for him to be the caring guardian; this was the time for him to see her as a sexual being, as a woman he wanted to be with in every way.

In order to get his mind back on the track she wanted it, she whipped her thin nightshirt over her head and tossed it aside, then slid the little boy shorts down her legs. She hadn’t worn any underwear, knowing it would only get in the way of what she hoped to accomplish tonight. The result was that for the first time ever, Natasha’s body was out in the open for Harry to see. And she wanted him to not just see it but appreciate it. She spread out on the bed, rubbed her crotch with her fingers and held her hand out towards him.

“See how wet I am, Harry?” she said, moaning. “It’s all because of you.” She reached between her legs and spread herself open for him. “All for you, Harry. I’m all yours, and I want you so, _so_ much.” 

There was a beat while Harry both digested what she was telling him and looked at her body. Natasha could see that her words and her looks were making him see her in an entirely new light, and if there had been any resistance left in him after her blowjob it was gone now. He pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and positioning himself between her legs. She could feel him hard against her, and the fact that he was already ready to go again, ready to go because of _her_ , made Natasha moan.

"Fuck me, Harry!" she pleaded.

He didn't make her wait long. Harry guided his cock into position and drove it inside of her. Natasha smiled at that first feeling of penetration. Finally, after so many months of wanting him and dreaming about him and preparing herself for him, the moment of truth was here at last. Harry Potter, the man of her dreams, the man who had saved her from the Red Room and shown her what a happy life could be, was inside of her!

He did not take his time to savor it, he did not move slowly back and forth inside of her. Harry did not make love to her; he _fucked_ her. His hips pulled back and pushed forward with considerable strength, slamming his cock deep into her and moving fast enough that she could feel his balls slapping against her every single time. Natasha smiled and moaned. This was exactly what she wanted. She loved Harry, but she didn't really want him to make love to her, at least not right now. Maybe there would be time for softer and slower stuff later, but now that she finally had him she wanted to feel everything that he could give her. And he was not letting her down. Truthfully he was fucking her even harder than she'd imagined he would, once again exceeding her wildest expectations. She'd heard him shagging women a few times over the last three years, on the rare occasion where he forgot to put a silencing spell over his room. While his lovers had always sounded _very_ satisfied, Natasha had never heard anything that sounded quite like _this_. That it was her that apparently drove him to fuck this hard was one of the most exciting, exhilarating feelings Natasha had ever had.

She was reminded of just how long it had been since he'd had sex, and realized she wasn't the only one who was impatient for this. Maybe he hadn't been dreaming about her specifically like she'd been fixated on him, but whether he knew it or not, he'd been waiting for a woman who could be this for him, who could take all that he could dish out. Natasha was bound and determined to prove to him that she could be that woman, that she could be his everything. The harder he fucked her, the brighter she smiled up at him and the louder she moaned.

Natasha might have moaned in disappointment when he pulled out of her, but he didn't give her any time to lament his cock leaving her. He flipped her over onto her stomach and his cock was immediately going back inside of her, and he got right back to fucking her just as hard as he had been. Unless it was Natasha's imagination, it felt like he was able to hit even deeper inside of her from this angle. Her moans got even louder.

"Do you like that, Natasha?" Harry asked. "Do you like how hard I fuck you?"

"Yes!" she said through her moans. "God, fuck, I love it so much!" She loved how hard he fucked her, she loved the unexpected dirty talk, and she loved that he didn't stop hammering into her even while he engaged in said dirty talk. "I love this! Keep fucking me hard, daddy!"

Harry paused in his thrusting, and she froze at what she'd unthinkingly blurted out. She honestly hadn't ever thought of him as a father. Like she said, she'd been fifteen years old when they first met. He'd been her guardian, and he'd protected her and taught her so much, but he'd never been her father in her view. So why had she called him that out of the blue? Daddy had more than one context, especially when it came to sex, but what if it took Harry out of the moment? What if she'd just ruined everything?

The longer Harry remained still inside of her, the more Natasha worried. She dreaded what might be running through Harry's mind. When his hand left her hip, she bit her lip to keep from groaning in dismay. But rather than the removal of his hand signaling the beginning of the end, it only served as a transition to the next stage of the fuck.

 _Smack_!

Harry's hand came down on Natasha's perfectly round ass, and came down _hard_. One spank was followed by another, and then another.

"How about that, baby girl?" he asked. "Do you like it when daddy spanks you?"

"Oh, _yes_!" she moaned. "Yes, daddy, _yes_! Spank me, fuck me; I'm all yours! I'm all yours, daddy!"

Her 'daddy' kept it up, smacking her ass repeatedly with strong swats while snapping his hips hard against her, driving his cock deeper than any other man could ever hope to be, not that it mattered since she never intended to let any man other than him inside of her ever again. She was all his now, and if he wanted to fuck her so hard that his cock reshaped her insides to fit him and only him, she was all for it. Between his deep thrusts and his rough spanks, Natasha was done for, and she could not be happier about it.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she felt her body going over the edge. It was a scream, it was a plea, it was a declaration of love and it was paying homage to the most important person in her world. He'd given her a new life, he'd shown her what life could be, and now he was showing her how amazing sex could feel. As he fucked and spanked her to an orgasm that blew away any other she'd ever had, whether given to her by her own hand or by the clueless young men she'd used to prepare herself for this moment, there was just one word on the tip of Natasha's tongue, and she shouted it out when the moment arrived.

" _Daddy!_ "

Her cunt clenched around him, squeezing him and drowning his cock in a flood of her girlcum.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry moaned as he felt her orgasm around him. "You're squeezing me so tight. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, baby girl."

"Do it!" she moaned. She wanted it. She wanted his cum inside of her where it belonged.

That wasn't where it wound up though. He pulled out just before he finished and shot his cum across her back and ass instead. Natasha whined; he knew the Red Room's procedure had left her unable to get pregnant, so he knew there was no risk there. Why had he pulled out? As nice as it felt to feel his cum splattering across her back and on and between her ass cheeks, she'd _really_ wanted him to finish inside of her!

As it turned out, she needn't have worried. Just because he'd cum (and for the second time of the night at that) didn't mean he was done. He rolled her back over onto her stomach, and she could see that he was already hard again, or was it that his erection had simply not gone down to begin with? Whatever the case, he was ready to go right back inside of her. That's what he did, but not before throwing her legs over his shoulders to offer a different feel from the last time he'd fucked her on her back.

The thrusts continued, coming every bit as hard as the previous two positions. This was definitely on a completely different level from anything she'd ever heard when her guardian forgot to silence his room. She'd already known Harry was skilled sexually, but he was fucking her like an animal, a wild thing driven only by his lust. He slammed into her as hard as ever, and Natasha was right there moaning and panting through it all, right up until Harry pulled out again. She knew better than to be dismayed this time around, trusting that he wasn't going to disappoint her. When he shot his cum onto and between her breasts, she just smiled.

Just as she'd expected, she didn't need to wait long before his cock was going right back inside of her. This time he had her raise her legs into the air and pinned them against her belly with his arms, essentially bending her in half while he fucked her from above. This position allowed Natasha to stare into his eyes from up close during the fuck, and it made for a more erotic sight than she'd really expected it to be. The desire that she saw reflected back at her mirrored what she'd always felt for him, and knowing that she was the cause of all of that felt nearly as good as his cock pounding into her.

She held onto his firm ass as he fucked her, and he smiled down at her wildly. He seemed to be as excited about seeing her face as she was. She could only imagine how she must look, red-faced and pleased yet desperate for more. Normally she didn't like showing her true feelings or letting anyone get too close to her, but he was the exception. He could see all of her; she could let her guard down with him. She trusted him with her life and her heart as well as her body.

It was that complete and utter trust that kept Natasha from growing alarmed even when Harry's hands left her legs and came up to wrap around her throat. It wasn't just a gentle pressure either; he legitimately squeezed her throat, cutting off her air, choking her. Every bit of Natasha's training was screaming at her to fight, to pry his hands off of her by any means necessary. But she didn't even consider following what she'd been taught. Harry could do whatever he wanted with her. She really did trust him with her life, and she knew he would never honestly hurt her. And aside from that, this was _hot_. She knew some people had a choking fetish, and while it had never sounded that appealing to her, she got it now. But she doubted she would have tolerated this, much less enjoyed it, if those hands belonged to anyone but Harry.

"How is it, baby girl?" he asked while choking and fucking her. "Am I being too rough? Does daddy need to be gentler with his little slut?"

She understood that amidst the dirty talk he was also giving her a chance to signal to him that yes, he was being too rough and she needed him to lighten up. Even while fucking her harder than anyone else could ever dream of, and even while putting his hands on her throat and cutting off her oxygen, he was still taking care of her. At the slightest signal from her, he would pull back and let her breathe.

Natasha obviously couldn't answer him through words, so she let her actions speak for her. Her hands came up to his wrists, but rather than smack at them or try to pull them off, they gripped firmly. She was showing him what she wanted, and what she wanted was _more._

"You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?" Harry said, smirking down at her. "You're _filthy_ , Natasha. But that's okay, because I like you like this. You're all mine. You're daddy's dirty little slut, and you always will be."

The combination of that wonderful cock pounding her so well, the hands around her throat and Harry telling her just what she was, what she'd become and what she always would be from now on, made Natasha cum again. She could manage only a strangled little whine under the circumstances, but it was enough. Harry's smiled widened when he felt her cum, and just like before, her orgasm spelled the beginning of the end for him.

Harry still wasn't ready to cum inside of her. This time when he pulled out he squatted above her and came all over her face. Natasha groaned breathlessly and opened her mouth so she could swallow some of it, and lick some off of her lips as well.

"Fuck, your pretty face looks so sexy covered in my cum," Harry said. Natasha smiled. She couldn't see herself, but she could feel it on her skin and she could picture what it looked like. She'd imagined it often enough and she was thrilled with what it meant. She was so happy to finally be Harry's lover, his baby girl, his dirty little slut or whatever else he wanted her to be.

She was also happy to feel his cock going back inside of her again. This time he had her on her side and got behind her with both of his legs between hers so their bodies effectively formed an X. He couldn't pull back quite as far for his thrusts this time, but this seemed to be by design. Either that or he adapted quickly, because what he lacked in depth and force he made up for in speed. His cock moved inside of her faster than ever, never going far before moving back in. While Natasha wouldn't want to lose out on those earlier deep thrusts for good, there was definitely room in the rotation for something like this as well.

Harry seemed to agree, because he got off quicker than ever. Or maybe that was because he was finally nearing the end of his rope. In either case, he pulled out quickly to spray his semen onto her belly. There was still a large amount of it even though he'd already cum so many times, and the accumulation of so many loads had Natasha's skin feeling quite coated in her lover's seed at this point. She felt like a sticky, sloppy mess, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She hoped to feel at least this dirty every day for the rest of her life.

There was a sense of finality when Harry got back on top of her and thrust his cock back into her yet again. He didn’t come right out and say so, but something told Natasha this would be his last session of the night. She couldn’t complain about that if so. He had already blown right by even her wildest expectations for him, and if this was what their sex life was going to be like she couldn’t have been happier with her decision to give herself to him. All she could really ask for was that he not pull out this time. If this was to be his final orgasm of the night, she wanted his cock inside of her. She wanted him to fill her with his seed.

He took her while he was on his knees, her legs over his waist, and he was able to return to his deep thrusts of earlier. Natasha sighed happily. While she had appreciated the short, fast little mini-pumps of the previous position as a change of pace, this was what she really wanted. Harry fucked her hard and he fucked her deep, just like Natasha had always known he would. She looked up at him and smiled in bliss, feeling like she was where she was meant to be.

She’d found a sense of belonging from the time he’d taken her in and protected her, but now she knew this was what she’d truly been looking for and what she really wanted from him. It was all going so well; better than she’d hoped for, once she’d broken through and gotten him to see her as the grown woman she was. It was laughable for him to think that she was too young for him, or he was too old. He might be seventeen years older than her, but he was stronger and in much better shape than the boys her own age she’d previously practiced on. She didn’t need any of those boys; she needed a man. She needed _her_ man, and as she stared up at her guardian, her lover, her Harry, she couldn’t imagine anyone else in this spot.

“Look at you,” Harry muttered as he let his eyes roam her body. “You are fucking _covered_ in my cum. You’re an absolute mess. And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, moaning as he thrust that big cock into her again and again. He’d fucked her so long now and in so many different positions, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She would never be able to get enough of this, not from him. “I’m yours! I’m yours, Harry! I’m yours, _daddy!_ ”

Harry let out something between a laugh and a grunt as he continued to fuck her. “That’s right, baby. You’re daddy’s little girl now. You’re daddy’s little _slut_ , and you want daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy!” Natasha shouted. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Her new ‘daddy’ kept fucking her, and Natasha continued to chant. Every time he thrust his hips forward and drove his cock into her she moaned out a ‘yes’, and each rendition seemed to motivate him to fuck her that much harder. Even after fucking her for so long and cumming so many times, he still managed to find another level to take things to. So much for him being an old man!

To Natasha’s disbelief, Harry kept going so hard and pushing so deep that she could feel him penetrate her womb with his cock. As she stared up at him with wide eyes, he met her gaze and told her exactly what was about to happen to her.

“I’m going to cum inside of you, baby girl,” he vowed. “Daddy’s going to fill you up.”

“Yes!” she said, moaning, staring up at him and grabbing his back. “Oh yes, please, give it to me, daddy! Give it to me!”

Harry came with a roar, and though she couldn’t see it, she could tell that this was his biggest orgasm of the entire night. It went on and on, and he just kept shooting cum inside of her while keeping his cock deeper than it had been all night. Natasha shook and screamed her way through another climax of her own, but Harry’s went on so long that he outlasted her despite starting earlier.

Natasha had always been careful to not let any boy finish inside of her before today. It wasn’t that there was any risk of her getting pregnant, of course, but even back then she’d felt that only Harry should be allowed to cum inside of her. She hadn’t been a virgin, but it felt appropriate that she give this ‘first’ to him, and this definitely felt like the right decision now. It was probably fortunate that she couldn’t get pregnant, because she couldn’t imagine _not_ being knocked up after the sheer volume of cum Harry pumped into her.

Harry pulled out slowly and flopped down onto the bed beside her, and after maybe thirty seconds of silence he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Natasha was too exhausted to even open her eyes, much less look up at him, but she smiled and squeezed back. Everything they’d just done was catching up to her and she was fading fast, but she had never been so happy to be exhausted beyond the limits of all of her training.

Harry Potter had given Natasha a new life, a better life, than the one she’d been set towards when she lost her parents and the Red Room first. And now her new life was complete, because he was hers in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
